


Cheesy

by IzzyLightwood



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Joint, M/M, liveshow, younow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLightwood/pseuds/IzzyLightwood
Summary: what's better than an hour with dan tonight? 'literally anything'?! i'm suggesting a dan and phil live show this thursday no need to be rude ---28/3/17





	

     This is it. Even before that tweet—of which he was certain the Phandom was sure to store in its ongoing collection of assorted cryptic/vague-posts—Dan knew this was risky. Holy crappu; was it risky. There’s no two ways about it. He’d given no explanation as to why his liveshow was to be moved to Thursday; it would be another occasion on which he would be jumping into Phil’s and he hadn’t wanted to give a reason even though he normally did. Because without it, their fans would theorize relentlessly until the millisecond leading up to he and Phil going live. He knew that, but this wasn’t any run-of-the-mill convo with Philly and/or Danny on YouNow.

     Since they were both younger, they’d talked about making their relationship official. A part of that included sharing it with all the good people who had stuck with them over their winding careers… and another was marriage. Wedded union. Matrimony. What is very likely the most apparent way to say, _WE ARE MONOGAMOUS AND WE LIKE IT_ because, generally speaking, it has to be a consensual choice.

     They’d been teasing about doggos and what have you for weeks, liking a piece of fan art here and there, subtly erasing any sense of personal space that had found its way between them in past years. He’s less guarded with the words he chooses to say, making it quite obvious that boys are in no way the last thing on his mind, and he even remarks on the things he used to despise going off about because he got far too defensive and came across as a prick, all because he could see Phil flash behind his eyes and predict his cheeks flaming in the camera if he dared to comment.

     It’s time. It was a mutual decision and it will be okay. Phil reminds Dan of the latter when he appears in Dan’s room to call him into the lounge. He squeezes Dan’s hand and repeats their mantra. He has no doubt in his mind that this is the right choice, but Dan had always been wont to lean toward the negative. He was getting better and better every day, though. Grateful for Phil’s never-ending support, he kisses his cheek and settles onto the sofa to wait.

     Live in five, four, three, two.

     Phil observes the chat of hellos and asks aloud, “Are we on?” Before either he or Dan can help it, they exclaim, “Happy Thursday!” in unison.

     Dan hides his face in his hands. “I cannot believe that was so cheesy.”

     With a fond grin, Phil nudges Dan’s arm with his own. “It’s supposed to be cheesy, remember?”

    


End file.
